Vocaloid Collection
by the-angry-blob
Summary: A collection of all of my vocaloid one-shots. Many pairings involved, including several fan made vocaloids. All rights go to their respective owners. Rated M but not all one shots are actually Mature. Vocaloids belongs to their rightful owners. I do not plan on writing any more for this. COLLECTION: COMPLETE.
1. Mirror

**This is a story about Rin. Here, Miku is represented as her best friend and Len as her twin.**

* * *

><p>Rin stood outside of the lines, and blank expression over her face. The loud ringing of sirens echoed around her as ambulances and police cars arrived in front of the building. An officer rolled out a 'keep out' roll in front of her, not even aware of whom she was.<p>

She watched as he finished surrounding the area, making it off limits from everyone. People from an ambulance rushed into the building, nothing but silhouettes in the bright flashing lights.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned her head to see her twin brother looking rather sad next to her. She shrugged him off, but she could still feel it. Sadness? Yes that was certainly mixed in there. But something stronger was mixed. She could practically taste. Pity.

The bitter word made her frown.

She did not want to be pitied. She just wanted to go home and sit down and shut out the rest of the world. Her fist clenched. No she couldn't do that. She would have to be strong for the others. Her breath hitched in her throat as she saw a girl being carried out of the building.

Her long teal pigtails were pooling on either side of her, the tips of it brushing against the ground. Even from this distance, she could tell that they were going to try and save her. It was useless.

She was already dead.

Rin could clearly see the paleness of her skin against all of the running silhouettes, and the red of blood draped like a neat cover over her body. Only her hair remained natural; thick, long and bright. It should have been dead like the rest of her, but it wasn't.

The blondes bottom lip trembled and collapsed onto the floor in sobs. She felt her brother's reassuring arms wrap around her but she ran away from him. She dashed underneath the lines, the echoes of people screaming at her to not go in the building.

But they were just distant calls to her know. She kicked off her shoes and ran into the building, climbing the stairs three at a time. She was out of breath by the time she reached the bathroom in the corner of the floor, and she grabbed her knees to support herself.

It was as if she lost all sanity at this point. She cackled wildly into the empty air, her laughs echoing through out the empty building. She knocked down the bathroom door and walked in boldly before standing in front of the very mirror that killed her best friend. She looked at her feet, which stood on a floor flooded with blood.

* * *

><p><em>Miku grinned at her best friend. "I'm going to prove that stupid urban legends don't exist! There's no way a mirror can kill a person!"<em>

* * *

><p>Rin looked up at the mirror. She only saw herself. Her short blonde hair, which reached just past her shoulders, was tousled and her hair clips were barely holding them back. Her white tank top and yellow shorts were too short. She looked like a hooker.<p>

Her reflection moved its mouth, as if talking. It took a while before Rin could process the endless sounds into words. "Do you miss Miku?"

The blonde nodded desperately, clutching her hands together in front of her chest in hope. Her reflection smiled. "There's no point in missing her." The girl froze in shock.

"She was always the center of attention, you're better off without her anyway. No people will look at you, and not because you were the best friend of the school's idol."

"NO! YOU'RE WRONG! YOU'RE WRONG!"

Tears streamed down Rin's face, but the words had sunk in too deeply. The reflection crawled out of the mirror and wrapped Rin in a warm hug. "There, there. I know a perfect way you can be recognized for who you are, and not who your friends are."

Rin's eyes widened.

The reflection, (or could it still be called that?), let go of her. She lifted up her hand, to reveal that a small knife grew out of it, until it rested in her hand neatly. Rin didn't even flinch as the knife was dragged across her cheek and down her throat. In fact, it felt … like pleasure.

She moaned as the slid all over her, covering her in her own blood. She whimpered as the reflection pulled back, the flood of pain suddenly flooding her senses. She grabbed the knife and dragged it over her arms, her legs, her chest, and every reachable space of skin. It was a wonder her hair still remained the same bright, vivid yellow.

She smiled as she collapsed onto the floor, as the reflection standing above her smiled. Rin's eyes drooped slightly, and she sighed before her face turned back to its uncaring, cold, bland self.

* * *

><p><strong>Idea given by one of my friends. Also viewable on my account.<br>Please answer these questions:**

**- What did you like about it?  
>- What can I improve? (plot-wise)<br>**- What can I improve? ** (writing-style wise) **


	2. Knight

**This takes place in a medieval setting. Miku is represented as a princess (LOL) and everyone else will take to long to explain. Kaito x Miku. **

* * *

><p>Kaito Shion was a sad excuse for a Knight. Princess Miku had always wondered how he even managed to get knighted. He was weak, shy, and didn't like fighting. She sighed and sat down on the chair near her window. Its was red, with intricate gold embroidery and light brown wood. She made herself comfortable, before resting her elbow on the armrest and leaning her head on her hand, gazing out at the view. There were only a hand full of men outside sparring and clashing swords against each other. It wasn't because of the time of day, although most of them were supposed to go to lunch around now, but simply because there wasn't many to begin with.<p>

It was the special training ground reserved for her knights. Well, not hers but the ones her father had chosen to become knights. And that wasn't many. Which brought another frown to her face. If the knights were meant to be so elite, how on Earth had Kaito managed to become one?

She began to ponder this, when finally, she noticed that said blunette wasn't on the field. Come to think of it, Miku had never seen him fighting. She began to count heads. Several blondes, a ravenette, some oddly colored hair, and a red head. Wait.

A redhead? She didn't know any knights with bright red hair. Perhaps father made knighted another person? No, no, she would have been at the event then. The only person to have been knighted recently has Leon, and that had been several months ago. So who was he?

The man was currently looked in an escalating fight with Len, who seemed to be retaliating quite well. The red haired man smirked and ducked, sticking his leg out and tripping the blond, as he was about to take a slice at him. Len fell to the ground and his sword slipped out of his hand and fell several feet away from him. The redhead held out his hand, which to her surprise, Len took, and pulled him up. They shook and hands and began conversation.

Miku, puzzled as she was, stood up and went to her dressing table, picking up her hairbrush and running it through her two ponytails. She sighed and set it back down, before leaving her room.

Mike was out of breath by the time she had reached the training ground. Running in a dress was definitely not he best dress she had ever had. Twice she had fallen and slipped, thankfully the only people around to see were several handmaidens. Most of the knights were staring at her in curiosity, seeing that the princess was leaning on her knees and panting desperately. Almost immediately, as if reading their thoughts, she stood up straight and glared at the redhead and crossed her across her chest.

"Who are you?" She half-shouted, half-asked. Many snickers and whispers travelled through the small crowd, making Miku flinch and almost regret her words, but she stood her ground. The redhead stood dumb-founded for a few seconds before giving her a playful smirk, making her eye twitch from held back anger.

He walked forward, before cupping her chin in his right hand, making her face turn beetroot red, and lowered his face to her level. Piercing red eyes looked down at her as if she were a mere child.

"You don't recognize me, do you?" His voice hit her like a punch to the gut. Pardon her, but that was sexy. She slapped herself mentally and put on a fierce look before slapping his hand of her face, causing his a smug smile, before crying, "Keep you hands off me, you fool! "

A few wolf whistles sounded as Miku said that. The redhead stared at her before bursting out laughing. Miku glared at him. "Stop laughing! I demand you to stop laughing!" Len tapped her shoulder lightly, before whispering into her ear behind cupped hands. "Miku, that's _Kaito_." Miku blanked out , while the whole crowd burst out laughing, with the exception of Len who scratched his head nervously, only too aware of Miku's rage than to laugh at her.

"But Kaito, h-has b-blue hair and e-eyes." She barely managed to say as she pointed a finger at the redhead, who was presumably Kaito.

The supposed Kaito spoke again, "Seems the princess doesn't even know her own knights!" Too which everyone, including Len, burst out laughing. Miku clenched her fists and stomped back into the castle in a fit of rage.

Oh, her father was going to hear of all this nonsense. And she'd make sure that not a single on of those knights would go unpunished.

* * *

><p><strong>I plan on making a multi-chapter fic based around this concept. The reason why Akaito magically appears in Kaito's place has not even been found out by me yet LMAO. KaitoxMiku FTW.<strong>

**Please answer these questions:**

****- What did you like about it?  
>- What can I improve? (plot-wise)<br>- What can I improve? (writing-style wise) **  
><strong>


	3. Papers

**Just pretend Luka and Gakupo work in an office. For the sake of this story, GAKULUKA FTW.**

* * *

><p>"I need those papers right now!"<p>

The white haired man yelled. Gakupo barely dodged a flower vase being thrown at his head as he ran out of the office, slamming the door behind him. He had, for the umpteenth time, forgotten to even start doing reports that were due two weeks ago. Her temper was honestly beginning to scare him. He shuddered at the thoughts of not getting them done by the end of today.

He walked briskly back to his own office, catching a few 'good lucks' on the way. He locked the door behind him and sat down on his wheelie chair with a sigh. The chair wheezed a little underneath him and brought Gakupo's attention to the wheels and he spun around on them a few times. He shot back to reality as a large pile of papers fell off his desk when he accidently bumped into it.

He cursed himself silently and began to pick them up and stack them on a spare chair. They would have to be sorted later.

He sat down at his desk, this time absolutely determined to get his work done.

"Where do you think Gakupo is?"

Miku asked as she took another sip from her latte. Luka shrugged and dumped her unfinished muffin in the trash. The teal haired girl raised an eyebrow and put her latte down on her desk. "Probably being yelled at." Luka said. Her brows furrowed at the thought of him being fired. But what did it matter to her?

She sighed and signaled to Miku that she was leaving now. The younger girl gave a nod.

Luka walked past a fake plant on her way out, frowning at its hideous glossiness. The rest of the office was both sitting on desks chatting or standing up and chatting. She shook her head at their laziness and walked past all of them.

A loud thumping noise was coming from a closed room, and to her surprise it was Gakupo's office. She paused for a moment and knocked on his door. The sound didn't stop so she slowly opened the door, prepared for the worst. Like Gakupo banging a chick on his desk or something.

To her pleasant surprise, he was simply banging his head against the wall. Her eyes widened as she saw a blood stain on the wall, and blood dripping profusely from the man forehead. "Gakupo!"

Her high-pitched voice caused him to stop and look at her, only then realizing someone had entered the room. He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but then clamped it shut. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She half shouted. She rushed forward and moved his bangs away to see how deep the cut was. Thankfully it wasn't big but blood was still spilling out.

"Go to the nurse right now."

He nodded silently, already having making himself look stupid in front of Luka. He hurriedly walked out of the room and Luka sighed. She looked over at his desk and noticed several unfinished papers. She rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>OH GAKUPO. YOU AND YOU'RE ABILITY TO NOT GET WORK DONE ON TIME. This pairing is the shit. <strong>

**Please answer these questions:**

**- What did you like about it?  
>- What can I improve? (plot-wise)<br>- What can I improve? (writing-style wise)  
><strong>


	4. Questions

**Mystery pairing involved. Miku and Rin are friends and their sneaking into their highschool in the middle of the night. No good can come from this. **

* * *

><p>"Don't question me."<p>

The blonde glared at Miku and slipped into the vent. Miku nervously stood at the base of the ladder; the chilly outside wind was blowing her long hair to and fro. She sighed and climbed up after Rin. The blonde had the sudden urge to come to school in the middle of the night, and had dragged her along with. Oh and they had to wear all black as well. Whoop de freaking do.

She grabbed onto the upper ledge of the vent and pulled herself in, wincing at how the tiny space forced her to suck her stomach in. She really needed to cut down on the leek ice cream. "Rin~." She groaned, only to see the tiny girl easily crawling her way through the vents. She turned her blonde head and grinned, "Don't be such a slow ass Miku." "What the heck!" Rhetorical question Rin, you no longer need to be any meaner. Miku glared at her and was fully prepared to rip her limb from limb if the plan failed.

"Over here!" The teal haired girl hurried as best she could through the tiny space to see Rin bent over an opening over a classroom. They both peered over the edge, to see a blonde in the classroom.

"Do you really think we should be spying on your brother?" Miku whispered, but Rin simply shrugged and concentrated on the blonde in the room.

Len was leaning against a teacher's desk texting someone with his back to the door. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and checked his watch; sighing. A few minutes passed of him tapping his fingers tapping against wood.

"When can we leave?" Miku hissed. Rin glared and jabbed her fingers into the others gut, causing her gasp and clutch her stomach in silent pain. "I think someone's coming!" And indeed, the creaky noise of the door opening and closing sounded. Another blonde appeared in view; she had long golden hair tied into a side ponytail. Both girls widened their eyes and immediately diverted their eyes from the scene.

"I th-think we should go now."

Rin said shakily, quite easily disturbed at the thought of her brother with a girl. Miku nodded and painfully crawled away from the vent and back to the exit. Rin frowned behind her and gave her partner's legs a good shove; "Hurry up!"

She yelped and kicked the blonde in response and before trying to hurry over another vent.

Only to fall right through it.

Miku cried out and bit her lip in pain. She was pretty sure she'd broken her tailbone, but then again, she was no medical expert.

"Miku! Are you okay?"

Rin called down from the little hole in the ceiling. The teal haired girl glared at her before noticing she'd fallen in a hallway. Luckily it was empty.

"How do I get back up?" She hissed. Rin shrugged nervously.

"Try the front exit."

"If the front's open why didn't we come in through there?" Miku screeched out. She was not really, really pissed off. Rin was always getting her into trouble. Rin ducked behind the edge of the hole as Miku threw the vent grate at her and to her surprise, have it click back into place. Okay, now she was really mad. She raised her fist and shook at Rin.

"Open that grate right now!" "I'm trying!" But Rin had wimpy arms and there fore cannot open things that weigh more then she does.

"It's stuck!"

Miku bit her lip to stop from shouting anymore, which was clearly getting her nowhere. A door behind her opened with a click, just as she turned her head.

"Miku?"

"Oh Shi-!"

* * *

><p><strong>Leneru. In my mind, its totally canon. <strong>

**Please answer these questions:**

**- What did you like about it?  
>- What can I improve? (plot-wise)<br>- What can I improve? (writing-style wise)  
><strong>


	5. Serendipity

**Rin x Akaito. Just imagine them sharing an apartment. ... LOL**

* * *

><p>For those of you who don't know, serendipity means a series of fortunate events. I don't get it. Why would someone make a word like that? I don't like it. Not one bit. If I could take one word out of the dictionary it would that.<p>

That or bitter.

That way, my coffee wouldn't be bitter. I put the cup down on the counter and frowned. The drink always left a bitter after taste in my mouth. I blew my bangs out of my eyes; I couldn't find my hair clips this morning. I folded my arms across my chest and scowled at the mug of black liquid sitting not so innocently on the counter. As of lately, the horrendous liquid had flooded the kitchen. It was in the cupboards, the drawers; she'd even found a box in the dishwasher.

Akaito liked coffee a little too much for my liking.

Letting the thieving bastard live with me was probably the worst idea I've ever had. But then again, the sex was great. But the coffee was not. It replaced my usual morning tea. _All of my fucking tea._ No wonder I hated the word serendipity. It didn't even exist.

How he had gotten rid of all my, I did not know. I grinned shamelessly as I heard the red haired idiot fall out of bed and cry out in surprise. Served him right. He'd promised to buy me tea yesterday. I gave one last frown at the mug of doom before turning around to get breakfast ready.

Only to bump into the bare chest of the red haired bastard himself.

"Ow!" I almost propelled off of him and hit my back against the counter. I glared at him. "Where the hell did you come from?" I said, flailing my arms about. He raised an eyebrow and folded my arms across my chest. "I'd say about two seconds before you noticed."

My eye twitched. God damn, that voice was like heaven. I almost regretted getting up from bed. I might have had the chance to hear it first thing. No focus! Must yell at red head!

"Where's my tea you sick bastard?"

He chuckled and pulled me to his chest. He leaned down and whispered into my ear. "Yelling so early in the morning. Will you not let me sleep Rin?" He said it so casually, even though I hadn't even been yelling when he was asleep. I blushed as he began placing heavy kisses against my neck. My arms automatically wrapped themselves around his neck as I ground my teeth to stop from moaning. I could practically feel him smirking against my neck.

Damn him. His favorite word was serendipity, simply because of the fact everything always went his way. "Akaito."

"Hmm?"

"Get off."

"You first~"

"Bastard."

He chuckled mercilessly and picked her up bridal style, making me yelp in surprise. "Lemme' go!"

"No?" He said sarcastically. I yelled and trued hitting him, but he managed to get me all the way to our room and dump me on the bed. I folded her arms across my chest and glared at him. He smirked menacingly and leaned down over my face. "Do we really have to do this the hard way?"

I paused for a moment, before sighing and loosening my arms.

* * *

><p>Akaito fell down on the bed next to me, panting heavily. He paused for a moment before talking to me, "Shouldn't your coffee be cold yet?"<p>

"Fuck the coffee."

* * *

><p><strong>I almost peed my pants writing this. By far the closest I've ever gotten to a sex scene. Rin is always perverted in my head. Akaito... that goes without saying. <strong>

**Please answer these questions:**

**- What did you like about it?  
>- What can I improve? (plot-wise)<br>- What can I improve? (writing-style wise)  
><strong>


	6. Care

**Taito x Lin. **

* * *

><p>The purple haired man watched her from the corner of his visible eye, an irritated look etched onto his face. Lin quietly rubbed alcohol onto a cut on his arm, trying not to cause him any pain. She put away the tiny bottle and reached for the bandages, but his hand grabbed her wrist, "That'll be enough."<p>

"But your-"

"I said enough!"

He let go of her wrist and she immediately stood up and covered her mouth with her hands, as if she'd said something wrong. He looked down at the bed sheets and twitched, "Sorry."

Cautiously she sat down next to him and reached for his arm to wrap the bandages on it.

"Why are you doing this?" He voiced gruffly. Whenever he came back from a fight, she'd always be the one to take him to his room and take care of him. It bothered him, they had known each other for so long and barely knew anything about each other. It was like their relationship was meant to stay like that between a patient and nurse. He sighed in relief as she finished and packed away her first aid kit. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt him start lean against her shoulder tiredly. She slowly turned around and laid him down. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, not like the murderer she knew he was during the day. She leaned down and placed a tiny kiss on his cheek.

"I do it because I care."

* * *

><p><strong>Taito x Lin FTW.<strong>  
><strong>Lin Haine (and her brother Ren) were actually meant ot become the kagamine twins, but the VOCALOID company actually failed at creating them and ended up creating the Haine twins. Thats why look almost exactly like them (except these have a different color scheme and lower voices). <strong>  
><strong>Lol I love writing cheesy sap ^^ Short story is short<strong>


	7. Collection

****Based on the song: 'Don't Mylist Me' By Rin Kagamine. Link: /watch?v=sDn0BGbXDHI** **

**No pairings here. Just plain old Rin.**

* * *

><p>The blonde glared over the city, as if she could stare threw every single building. The whole thing made her sick to her stomach. She turned around and closed her eyes for a second, feeling cold wind against her back. She gulped as she imagined all of the little mouse clicks.<p>

Yes, they were everywhere. One there, one a few floors below her, one at the edge of the city. She could hear little mouse clicks everywhere.

Just one step backward, just one step would put silence to every single click. No longer would she have to put up with something that was just thrown into a collection and never touched again. Her hands curled into fists and she opened her eyes. Maybe she could put it off, just for one more night. Yes, she would wait one more night to silence.

She turned around and stared blankly out at the city. A tear slid down her cheek. The thought of simply being something that one would just my-list, it haunted her to the point where she stood out on a building like this. She gulped and backed away from the edge.

She sighed and wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve.

Again, she stood out on the edge of the building. This same thing repeated itself everyday. No matter where she was, whether she was loved or hated, she could hear the thousands of mouse clicks throwing her into a collection, like she was just a cheap little nothing.

She could feel the words dyed deeply all over her, 'THIS SONG HAS BEEN MY-LISTED'. She fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands. She was so pathetic, to the point where she couldn't even tell good from bad. Her hands were to wet to stop anything anymore, so she just held onto the edge.

She choked on her sobs and looked out one more time at the city. Yes, she would do it today. She would silence all those mouse clicks. She would no longer be thrown into the back of a collection like a thousand other sweet little nothings. Her hands let go and her body rocked back and forth, till in one go it leaned to far, and fell of the side of the building.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm honestly so proud of this. I have no clue why, cause I'm sure its a little sucky.<strong>

**Please answer these questions:**

**- What did you like about it?  
>- What can I improve? (plot-wise)<br>- What can I improve? (writing-style wise)  
><strong>


	8. Tailor

****A fanfiction based off of the song 'The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka' by Luka Megurine. Link: /watch?v=Sg1mwobY-B8** **

****I love that song so much, the traditional feel it gives is fantastic! No specified pairings, just plain old Luka.****

* * *

><p>The tailor ran her hand over the red silk. It was perfect, but something so bright would not go with her. Unlike what most believed, red would not go with pink hair.<p>

She walked out of the storeroom, and into the streets around her shop. It had been her first free day in many, so she intended to enjoy it. The streets of Enbizaka were filled with wonderful happy families, making her smile from the beautiful atmosphere gently glazing the town in its warmth. She'd missed this town so much, and even after returning she'd barely had time to spend with her old friends.

The thought of a brown haired man crossed her mind, and her smile brightened. OH, of course she'd had fallen in love with him. She'd spent her entire childhood with him, so he would of course remember her. Silently, she told herself that would what she planned to do today. She'd find her love.

Her stomach tingled with the sense of butterflies flying here and there, but it was purely out of excitement, was it not? She paused a moment to accept her surroundings. The sound of food sizzling in woks was light among the chatter of all people who were around her. A little sign near a shop clearly said she was on the main street. Good, she wasn't to far from her shop.

She turned around and saw a woman in a bright red kimono. It suited her well her curved figure well, and went perfectly with her short red hair. She saw the happy glint in the woman's clear brown eyes as she talked to the man next to her.

Something about that man was strange, as if he didn't fit there. His soft brown hair and blue eyes, somehow such a beautiful man did not seem right with such a woman. The pink haired woman's bottom lip trembled, and she walked back to her shop in utter silence.

No longer did the red silk in shop seem ugly. Her fingers grazed along it as it walked to get her scissors.

The pink-haired woman stepped out of her shop today as well. The town seemed uneasy, as if something had happened; yet it would pretend nothing did. The people still talked about idle gossip as they usually did. She heard catches of conversations here and there, "Did you hear? Someone was murdered yesterday."

The woman put aside such talk and walked around the town as she had done yesterday. Despite setting herself a goal, she had not found her love. She took a different route today; because it was obvious she'd find him in a different part of town. The sweet smell of traditional dango filled the air, and from the corner of her eye, she saw a toddler happily chewing some on a stick.

A smile crossed her face and she hurried along. She would have to find him soon; otherwise she wouldn't have time to finish her new kimono. A little sign hanging near a shop window indicated that she was nearing the bridge, connecting the two parts of town separated by a small river. As her foot was about to place itself squarely on the neatly cut wood, she caught sigh of a girl.

Her long beautiful, teal hair was hung up in two pony tails, and her large matching eyes gave away all of her innocent beauty. And tight green sash adorned her waist, which had the hands of an unfamiliar brown-haired on both sides of it. It appeared as if they were hugging, and she was the one comforting him.

The pink haired woman left that place in hurry. She was sure if she got home soon she would time to finish both her kimono and sash before tomorrow. She was sure, there was no doubt about it, that she could cut some fabric out of her old kimono, it used to be her favorite until yesterday, would do perfectly if it were turned into a sash.

The pink haired woman stood just before her window, looking at the near empty streets. She held her scissors and thread in hand, only have paying attention to the depressed shopkeepers.

It seems another crime has been committed.

She sighed and put down her tools. She knew she had been over working herself for no reason, so now was an ideal time to take a break. She tried her best to smile, even though no one could see her.

Her eyes traveled across the large view, placing her gaze on a hairpin shop not too far from her home. A small blonde girl was laughing and putting a pin in her hair.

Her big blue eyes were so playful and energetic and she danced around the man accompanying her. Her shoulder length blonde hair was now securely held by a yellow pin, which only brought out her cuteness. The man next to her smiled sadly and patted her head.

The pinked haired woman turned her face away from the window. To see such an indiscriminate man was making her sick. She picked up her tools and went downstairs. She dropped them carelessly on to her worktable, ignoring the clatter of metal as it bounced off it and on to the floor.

She hurried down to her basement and looked through some old boxes. Surely, she had a yellow pin somewhere.

Her kimono was finally ready, and so was her sash. She put both of them on hastily and grabbed her pin, pricking her finger as she did so. She ignored the little flow of red going down her finger as she placed the overly done pin in her hair. She stood up and gazed at herself in her full-length mirror, which she had used up all of savings for to buy just yesterday, simply for the purpose of seeing herself like this.

She smiled at herself. She had finally become the type of girl her friend liked. Oh she looked beautiful.

The neighborhood was chaotic today. Apparently a man had been killed along with the three women who had become his family. The pink haired woman calmly continued her work. To her, this was not news.

Besides that, he was acting so awful. Greeting her like she was stranger to him, "Hello it's a pleasure to meet you." Those words echoed in her mind, but she simply smiled at the thought.

But now was not the time to think about that. she had to concentrate on her work. Her hands worked steadily with the now red scissors as they cut through silk. She would have to sharpen it again soon. Somehow, it had become blunt over night.

* * *

><p><strong>The video never specified who the man was. But I spotted brown hair, so I'm going to assume its Kiyoteru. I've only seen his box art, and only heard him sing once. Almost as high-pitched as Len and supposed to be 30. The woman in the red kimono is Meiko. The girl in the green sash is Miku. The girl with the yellow hairpin is Rin. <strong>

**Please answer these questions:**

**- What did you like about it?  
>- What can I improve? (plot-wise)<br>- What can I improve? (writing-style wise)  
><strong>


	9. Vampire

**Short Taito x Lin. Has some sexual themes.**

* * *

><p>He closed the door silently, but she could still hear the barely audible click of the lock. She swallowed nervously as he stepped closer towards her seat on the bed. His eye had recovered since then, but now that he had both, he just looked more menacing. She inhaled sharply as her boyfriend pushed her down on the trapped her between his arms.<p>

His eyes ravaged her body and she could practically ifeel/i them tracing her plain curves. Her cheeks flushed at the thought him seeing her naked, but then that would mean he's naked to-

Her thoughts were interrupted as he quickly brought down his lips over hers and leaned against her body. She gasped and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. He rested his hands firmly on her waist and she nervously slipped her arms around his neck.

His tongue rolled around with hers and damn it, she knew this was wrong, bit felt so igood/i. He broke the kiss and began kissing her neck. The girl moaned as hands and lips caressed her body. Her eyes widened as she felt too sharp teeth slip into her neck. She screamed in agony, but his body pressed against hers harder, begging for her to stop.

She leaned her head back, giving him more space. The pain was horrible, like her entire body was being ripped apart. But somewhere, she could feel the horrifying feeling telling her she was enjoying it. And oh she was. Pain subsided with pleasure as her body began to throb, begging him for more.

Finally, the boy removed his lips from her neck and kissed the wound gently. She winced, as she knew he was deliberately denying her of what she wanted. She was panting too much to speak to him properly and she could feel him smirking against her neck.

He was deliberately teasing her, but she could tell he wanted her too. She opened her mouth to speak, but only one word was audible among her gasps for breathe, "Now."

He lifted himself off of her and ripped of her clothing so fast she barely had time blink. He pulled his shirt and quickly began kissing her again, only more ferociously this time. She raked her fingers over his abdomen and her finger caught on his pant hem, begging for them to be taken off. She could feel the aching set in her bones as they begged her to stop moving, but she couldn't help it.

He broke the kiss and leaned on his hands over her, leaving both of them panting. His eyes traveled over her face and eyes, and across her entire body. She saw regret fill them. No, no! He had to keep going, he couldn't just leave her in this state!

He pressed his forehead against her shoulder as his body shook with mini tremors. "I sorry."

The realization hit her like a punch to the gut. He had just ichanged/i her. There was no going back; she was a vampire now. Just like him. In her own lust, she had forced him to create the biggest mistake of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Like everything else I write, I was planning a lemon but I chickened out. Plus my mom came home and she is SOOO going to bitch at me for not doing any work. <strong>

**Please answer these questions:**  
><strong>- What did you like about it?<strong>  
><strong>- What can I improve? (plot-wise)<strong>  
><strong>- What can I improve? (writing-style wise)<strong>

**AND HOW WAS THAT FOR SHORT HUH? HUH? MY WORKS ARE NOT TO SHORT -sob- **


	10. Sweet

**Based off the song 'spice' by Len Kagamine. Of course, mature themes. **

* * *

><p>The blonde turned and tossed in his bed all night, a clear sign of his restlessness. It didn't surprise him when his phone started blaring out rock music at four am. He reluctantly picked up the phone to hear feminine screeches along the lines of 'Who are you with?' and 'What are you doing?'<p>

He held back a chuckle and replied calmly and shut off the phone. He turned his head and looked at the sleeping pink haired girl next to him. His body shook so much it hurt with the tremors from all the laughter he held back.

Did she forget about sweet, hot nights they had together when his body was next to hers? Ah, they're all the same, but its so much more fun to have more then one at a time. He got up and dressed, leaving that one nightstand at the back of his mind.

* * *

><p>As a college student, he spent hours on end in the library studying. That is of course, when he isn't playing with a woman. He left his books on the table and went back to the shelves, hesitantly looking for a few more to go through. He heard light footsteps approach him and he turned his head to look at who it was.<p>

The pink haired girl, again. Her face was a little flushed but she stared at him intently. He looked at her more carefully now, seeing as he didn't do properly last night. Her long pink hair was tied back in a high ponytail that reached her waist in length. She wore a short denim mini-skirt and pink tank top, with a denim jacket over that. She wore a little too much mascara around her blue eyes, but he chose to ignore that fact.

He smirked as small talk ensued. Same old, same old; he should really expect this to happen more often. Girls need to remember a one-night stand means one night only. He wrapped his arms around her waist and sucked on her bottom lip, making her growl naughtily.

* * *

><p>He licked the rest of the bittersweet syrup from around his mouth and smirked playfully at the girl. Her breath was still running quick as she fixed her skirt and wiped the sweat off her brow. They hastily said their goodbyes and exchanged numbers.<p>

The blonde man watched her leave the library and continued studying as if that short encounter never even happened. And in his fast life, it practically didn't.

* * *

><p>The teal haired girl slowly led him up the stairs of the building and opened up the door to the roof. He quietly mused how she seemed so shy about this, despite the fact they'd been classmates for a while. He was surprised at himself, seeing he hasn't slept with her already. He pushed her against the wall as soon as she closed the door, and thoroughly ravaged her lips with his own. She moaned out as his lips trailed down her neck. His hands gripped her thighs and wrapped them around his waist. He could feel her core heating up and he smirked into her skin. Someone this excited would surely be fun to play with.<p>

* * *

><p>He sat at the table, idly staring out the window. His blue haired friend sat down with two bowls of ice cream in hands. He handed the brown one to the blonde, while he himself settled for a vanilla.<p>

It was refreshing for him to get away from girls and hang out with some of his guy friends, despite how irritating some of them might be. But oh well, at least the ice cream was good.

He spotted a blonde girl walking past the shop. He quickly typed his own number into his phone and put down on the table face up. The girl smirked and quickly memorized it. His eyes turned back to his blue-eyed friend as he continued to talk about all the different flavors of ice cream and not being able to pick. Ah, the innocence of the food lover is unbeatable it seems.

* * *

><p>The blonde fixed his belt and steadied his breathing as the girl on her knees wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and quickly left the apartment, saying something along the lines of 'I'm going to be late!'<p>

If he recalled well enough, he could remember most of her. She was practically a feminine version of him, except with boobs.

A sad thought came across his mind as he looked out the window. He remembered his friend, or perhaps his used to be friend, from his childhood. Maybe he could still remem- yes, he could still remember her face. Bright yellow eyes, bronzed skin and long blonde hair tied into a side ponytail.

He remembered the time when she was sweet and loving with him. He banged his head against the wall multiple times, but he couldn't get the thought out of his mind. He could the blood flowing past his eyes, but he still couldn't forget it.

iHe saw her running and crying, screaming at her once was friend "I hate you! Don't ever talk to me again!"

He tried to explain everything, how it wasn't his fault, because it honestly wasn't. But it was too late. She was already running away from him. /i

The blonde man bandaged his head and sat on his bed. If he couldn't love anyone after her, he'd just go looking for her. Even if it meant he'd have to go through a thousand women just to find her.

* * *

><p><strong>Do not review. An edited version will be posted soon. <strong>


	11. Sweet edited

**Based off the song 'spice' by Len Kagamine. Of course, mature themes. **

* * *

><p>The blonde turned and tossed in his bed all night, a clear sign of his restlessness. It didn't surprise him when his phone started blaring out rock music at four am. He reluctantly picked up the phone to hear feminine screeches along the lines of 'Who are you with?' and 'What are you doing?'<p>

He held back a chuckle and replied calmly and shut off the phone. He turned his head and looked at the sleeping pink haired girl next to him. His body shook so much it hurt with the tremors from all the laughter he held back.

Did she forget about sweet, hot nights they had together when his body was next to hers? Ah, they're all the same, but its so much more fun to have more then one at a time. He got up and dressed, leaving that one nightstand at the back of his mind.

* * *

><p>As a college student, he spent hours on end in the library studying. That is of course, when he isn't playing with a woman. He left his books on the table and went back to the shelves, hesitantly looking for a few more to go through. He heard light footsteps approach him and he turned his head to look at who it was.<p>

The pink haired girl, again. Her face was a little flushed but she stared at him intently. He looked at her more carefully now, seeing as he didn't do properly last night. Her long pink hair was tied back in a high ponytail that reached her waist in length. She wore a short denim mini-skirt and pink tank top, with a denim jacket over that. She wore a little too much mascara around her blue eyes, but he chose to ignore that fact.

If she had just moved her ponytail to the side, she would have look so much like- no, he mentally kicked that thought out of his head. Now was definitely not the time to think of that; he had a woman to seduce.

He smirked as small talk ensued. Same old, same old; he should really expect this to happen more often. Girls need to remember a one-night stand means one nightonly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and sucked on her bottom lip, making her growl naughtily.

He licked the rest of the bittersweet syrup from around his mouth and smirked playfully at the girl. Her breath was still running quick as she fixed her skirt and wiped the sweat off her brow. They hastily said their goodbyes and exchanged numbers.

The blonde man watched her leave the library and continued studying as if that short encounter never even happened. And in his fast life, it practically didn't.

* * *

><p>The teal haired girl slowly led him up the stairs of the building and opened up the door to the roof. He quietly mused how she seemed so shy about this, despite the fact they'd been classmates for a while. He was surprised at himself, seeing he hasn't slept with her already. He pushed her against the wall as soon as she closed the door, and thoroughly ravaged her lips with his own. She moaned out as his lips trailed down her neck. His hands gripped her thighs and wrapped them around his waist. He could feel her core heating up and he smirked into her skin. Someone this excited would surely be fun to play with. Her hair fell across her face and covered her eyes from view. It would have looked better if she was blonde.<p>

* * *

><p>He sat at the table, idly staring out the window. His blue haired friend sat down with two bowls of ice cream in hands. He handed the brown one to the blonde, while he himself settled for a vanilla.<p>

It was refreshing for him to get away from girls and hang out with some of his guy friends, despite how irritating some of them might be. But oh well, at least the ice cream was good.

He spotted a blonde girl walking past the shop. He quickly typed his own number into his phone and put down on the table face up. The girl smirked and quickly memorized it. His eyes turned back to his blue-eyed friend as he continued to talk about all the different flavors of ice cream and not being able to pick. Ah, the innocence of the food lover is unbeatable it seems.

* * *

><p>The blonde fixed his belt and steadied his breathing as the girl on her knees wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and quickly left the apartment, saying something along the lines of 'I'm going to be late!'<p>

If he recalled well enough, he could remember most of her. She was practically a feminine version of him, except with boobs.

A sad thought came across his mind as he looked out the window. He remembered his friend, or perhaps his used to be friend, from his childhood. Maybe he could still remem- yes, he could still remember her face. Bright yellow eyes, bronzed skin and long blonde hair tied into a side ponytail.

He remembered the time when she was sweet and loving with him. He banged his head against the wall multiple times, but he couldn't get the thought out of his mind. He could the blood flowing past his eyes, but he still couldn't forget it.

iHe saw her running and crying, screaming at her once was friend "I hate you! Don't ever talk to me again!"

He tried to explain everything, how it wasn't his fault, because it honestly wasn't. But it was too late. She was already running away from him. /i

The blonde man bandaged his head and sat on his bed. If he couldn't love anyone after her, he'd just go looking for her. Even if it meant he'd have to go through a thousand women just to find her.

* * *

><p><strong>No matter what I write, I just <em>have<em> to include some Len x Neru in it. Sorry dudes XD**

**Please answer these questions:**

**- What did you like about it?  
>- What can I improve? (plot-wise)<br>- What can I improve? (writing-style wise) **


	12. Pink

**A nice, fluffy Luki/Mizki for ya'll.**

* * *

><p>Luki sighed and flopped back against the couch, flipping on the TV a putting on the cooking channel. That chocolate cake looked absolutely scrumptious. Too bad he wasn't paying attention. His mind was wandering over to the rumors surrounding him and a certain purple haired girl. One girl that he really didn't want to be involved with, in a rumor.<p>

Well it wasn't really her fault. His sister Luka, had started going out with Gakupo, and now everyone was expecting their gender-bents to start going out. Which meant they expected him to go out with Gakuko. _Yuck._ He had nothing against the girl personally, in fact he rather enjoyed having her as a friend and was willing to admit that yes, she was pretty.

But that was the point: they were just friends. He just didn't think of her that way, and she didn't like him that way either. He knew that for a fact when she told him she liked Gumo. Which made sense, seeing how she turned cherry red whenever she saw him.

He heard a lot of noise coming towards the front door and he sat up and looked over the couch. Practically every Vocaloid in the mansion was running out of the front door squealing and giggling… and all of them were in a variety of swimsuits and floats. He saw Gakuko walking Miki, wearing a loose shirt over a purple one piece. "Gakuko, what the hell?"

He'd never seen her show so much skin, and he couldn't help but feel a little protective of his 'little sister'. She giggled and walked up to him. "The whole mansion going to the beach! Aren't you gonna' come Luki?"  
>He slapped his forehead. "I meant, why are you walking around in <strong>that? <strong>You never show that much skin."

She glared. "Gee, thanks MOM." She turned her head and her eyes immediately lighted up. He looked in the direction she was and sweat dropped as he saw Gakuko run up to Gumo. Ugh, the things the girl would do.

"Have fun with Gumo!"

They both turned around and blushed, albeit for different reasons. Gakuko made a motion of running her finger across her neck and glared, before running out the door to find Miki.

Luki smiled and flopped back on the couch, turning off the TV. He didn't feel like going to the beach today. He stretched his arms and began to doze off. The house returned to its usual peace and quiet. An hour or so passed by.

A loud clanging of pots and pans woke him up. He jumped up, rather startled. Someone other then him was in the house? He ran to the kitchen – because every rational person knows pots and pans are in the kitchen. He opened the door and found a girl that looked around fifteen, sitting on the floor with tears in her eyes.

She had straight black hair that was swept behind her shoulders and large red eyes. The skirt of her pink kimono was riding higher then she probably wanted. He walked up to her and helped her up. She whimpered and rubbed the back of her head. He looked behind her and saw a mess of pots behind her. He raised an eyebrow. Just how does one make every pot in the kitchen fall on the floor simultaneously? He looked her in the eye and tried smiling. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head and looked up at him. "I accidently pulled a pot out from the bottom and they all fell on me…"

He sighed and put her on the island in the middle of kitchen, making her squeak. Clearly, she wasn't very used to physical contact with people. Luki picked up the pots and set them aside on the counter. He came back over and looked her up and down before smiling. "You should be fine – no serious bruises."

She nodded and tried smiling as well, rubbing the tears from her eyes. A blush crossed Luki's face; she was so cute when she smiled. He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. "Ne, are you an official?"

She nodded. "I'm VY1, but call me Mizki."

He blushed again; her voice was so cute! "I-I'm Luki."

Her mouth formed an 'o'. "Aren't you the one going out with Gakuko-San?"

He frowned. "We're just friends. Besides, purple is icky." He stuck his tongue out and pulled a face. Mizki giggled. "Pink is much cooler, right? And by the way, I really like your hair!"

He smiled. "Pink IS a whole lot better, and thank you. Most people actually make fun of my pink hair." He pouted a little. She burst into a fit of giggles at the face he made. He grinned; she was rather adorable when she laughed. "So, what were you trying to make? And how come you haven't gone to the beach with everyone else?"

"Ne, I don't like the beach. Too much sun there anyways! And I wanted to make something to eat…"

He smiled. Finally, someone who liked cooking as well. "What were you trying to make?"

"I wanted to see if I could make mashed potatoes…"

He grinned and took out a little bottle of food coloring from the cupboard. "Do you like you mashed potatoes pink?"

She burst out laughing. "Of course I do!" The hint of sarcasm suited her voice rather well.

* * *

><p><strong>VOCALOID OTP. Yes, on my dA rp account, Luki has a thing for Mizki, but she's too goddamn innocent to notice xD Though her roleplayer does enjoy taunting me so :paranoid:<br>AND I SO WANNA TRY PINK MASH POTATOES. NO MATTER HOW MUCH THE COLOR DISGUSTS ME XDDDDDDDDDDDD**


End file.
